If You Want
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Johnny and Bobby meet for the first time years after high school. The return of a friend helping as Johnny tries to get his life in order and reconcile with his son, as well as finding out a little more about himself. Johnny x Bobby. M for content to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There was a jingle as the door opened, Johnny didn't look up from his paperwork as he finished the last swig of his beer.

"Diaz, you forget something?" He called out.

"I'm looking for Sensei Lawrence?"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice he jumped up from his chair, smoothing out his clothing as he moved from the office to the main area of the dojo.

"Sorry, we're closed for the night."

There was silence for a moment as the two men studied each other. Johnny watched as the man about his age gave him the once over.

"Hey buddy, I said we're closed." He repeated, his patience wearing thin.

"Johnny Lawrence… my god you haven't changed a bit!"

He blinked, the tone of voice had a hint of familiarity to it. Something he hadn't heard for years.

"No shit…" a grin spread across his face. "Bobby Brown! Is that really fucking you?"

Without a moment's hesitation they crossed the mat to meet, embracing tightly with a hug. Johnny relaxed into the other, just as he had when they were teens. Even after all these years, Bobby's embrace still had a calming effect on him.

"It's Robert now though. It feels a bit weird for a grown man to be called Bobby. For you I'll make an exception though," he gave a wink which earned him a chuckle from the blonde.

"Good, 'cause I'm not calling you by your prissy ass first name. Want a beer? Come on back to the office and I'll get you a drink."

The blonde led the way to the back of the dojo, motioning for the other to sit in the spare chair in his office. Opening the mini fridge he grabbed a couple of bottles. Removing the cap from one, he gave it a flick, smiling as it sailed across the office. He handed the bottle to his guest, opening the second for himself. He relaxed into his office chair, feet resting on his desk.

"So what brings you back to the valley?"

Bobby shrugged as he sipped at his drink. "My mom's getting old and my dad passed last year. A job opened in the area so I decided to take it. With my sister on the east coast, someone needed to be close to home. It's nice to be back."

"Sorry about your dad… he was a good man." Johnny felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't even heard of the passing of his friend's father.

There was a moment of silent remembrance before the blonde lifted his bottle in a toast. The other reciprocated the gesture before the two men took a drink.

"Wife? Kids?"

Bobby shook his head no.

"You gotta have a girlfriend at least? A little action on the side maybe?"

Bobby chuckled, "Just ended a two year relationship last fall. Things just weren't working out between my boyfriend and I."

At first he wasn't sure if he had heard the other correctly. Johnny's feet dropped to the floor as his mouth gaped open.

"Boyfriend?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "We're grown men Johnny, we don't have to play games anymore. It's not the 80's. I don't have to worry about Dutch or Kreese or any of the others anymore."

"But… you're gay?" Johnny sat in stunned silence. Had the truth been right in front of him the whole time and he was just too dense to notice? He was still in shock from how casually and easily the other had stated the fact. He was in awe of the confidence that Bobby now had.

"Always have been," Bobby took another swig. "Had the biggest crush on you in high school. I think Sid knew… that's why he never liked me."

The blonde had finally managed to close his mouth as he began to process the information. He thought back 30 years, cataloguing the highlights of their friendship. With this new information, it started to shed a little light on some instances in their past.

"Had? Like in the past?"

Johnny wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but there was something deep inside of him that needed to know the answer.

Bobby bit his lip, looking uncertain for the first time about this particular topic. "Yes, had. Why do you think I went so far away for college? Took a few years but I got over it."

"Huh…" was all Johnny could manage in reply. He took a long drink.

"No boyfriends for me," he joked, earning himself a laugh, "no girlfriend either. I have an ex and a teenage son."

Bobby's interest seemed piqued at the mention of his child.

"Son? What's his name? Is he the one that won the All Valley for Cobra Kai?"

"You heard about the All Valley?" Johnny's smile saddened. "No, Robby doesn't train with Cobra Kai."

There was a chuckle.

"Robby?" Bobby raised an eyebrow as he shot Johnny a look, "Nice name."

"Shut up." Johnny retaliated.

They drank in silence. It seemed after 30 years it was hard to know what to talk about.

Bobby looked around the room, studying some of the papers and posters.

"You offer yoga at the dojo?" Bobby asked as he studied one in particular.

Johnny snorted, "Not by choice. Subletting helps pay the bills. That jackass LaRusso got my rent doubled so I had to do something."

"Wait… you don't mean Daniel LaRusso. _The_ Daniel LaRusso from high school?" Bobby asked in disbelief. That was a name he would never forget.

"One and only."

"Shit…"

They both took another drink.

"You ever try yoga?"

Johnny scoffed. "That shit? No. I've checked out some of the ladies that come by though. Can't say I'm against the view."

Bobby laughed with a roll of the eyes.

"You should try it. I've been practicing for a few years. It's pretty badass once you give it a try."

Johnny gave him a blank stare.

"We're talking about yoga right? There is nothing badass about yoga."

"I bet you dinner that I can change your mind. Let me take you to one yoga class. If you still think it's lame, dinner's on me."

Johnny smirked. "You're on. Easiest bet I've ever won."

There was a clink, the glass bottles were brought together as they agreed to the bet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said we were going to your lame ass yoga tonight."

"We are."

Johnny looked around, taking in the bar.

"So we're getting a beer first? You think getting me drunk will make me like it better?"

"Kind of?" Bobby laughed, his arm thrown around the other's shoulders as they made their way to the room towards the back, which was used for private bookings. It was then that Johnny paused, his eyes searching the space before him.

There were yoga mats rolled out on the floor, a few people scattered about, talking with a drink in hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Beerga."

Bobby's arm dropped from around his shoulders as both men turned to face a blonde woman. She was about a head shorter than Johnny, dressed much like the women who came to the dojo.

"Beerga?" Johnny repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"It's his first time…" Bobby explained with a laugh as he gave Johnny's shoulder a pat.

The woman, who Johnny had figured out was the one leading the session, smiled. "Alright, I'll go easy on you then. Don't worry, it's not that scary. Do what you can, if I see you need help, I'll come over and help with alignment to help keep you safe."

She walked off, talking with some of the others in the room.

"The poster promised rock music, swearing and a flight of beer after. Figured it would work for you."

Johnny looked around the room again before his eyes came to rest on his best friend. "This is not fucking yoga."

Soon they were on the mats. Johnny laid on his back, classic rock playing in the background as the woman started talking about breath and connecting to it. The teacher prattling on about becoming one with your breath and allowing it to direct your movements. It all sounded like new age bullshit.

The instructor stopped talking so much about breath and was instructing them to bring their knees to their chest, rocking from side to side and then circling their knees. Johnny looked to the side. Bobby was following each instruction, not seeming to give a shit about how stupid he looked. With a sigh Johnny finally relented and began to follow along.

"Inhale deeply. As you exhale, bring the soles of your feet up to face towards the ceiling, knees still at your chest. You can hold your calves or if you feel loose enough, reach through and hold the inner arch or outside of your foot as we come into _Happy Baby_. Or as I like to call it, _Happy Husband_."

The comment earned a few snickers from the room, Johnny couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

They progressed through things called sun salutations, moving soon into the warrior series. The instructor's dialogue was cheeky and sarcastic and he found himself trying not to laugh from time to time, though some in the class didn't seem to hold back. He just didn't want Bobby to think he was enjoying himself.

Johnny found himself impressed by all the muscle groups utilized as they moved through the different postures. Impressed by the balance and focus required to hold them for such long periods of time. Soon he found that he was so busy listening to the instructor and trying to hold the poses that there was no room for anything else in his mind.

Before long he found himself on his back again, in a state of calm relaxation that he was quite sure he had never experienced before.

As the instructor said Namaste and the class began to disperse, Johnny finally brought his attention back to Bobby.

"So?" Bobby asked, searching Johnny's face for an indication of reaction to the class.

He shrugged. "Some pretty rockin' tunes. I'm still waiting for the beer."

Laughing Bobby cleaned their mats. "Alright, let's get a drink."

The flight was a sampling of five beers from a local brewery that sponsored the event. Definitely much higher class than his regular brand, that was for damn sure.

They continued the catching up they had started the other night at the dojo as they drank. Johnny ended up telling Bobby about his students. Hawk, Aisha and Miguel getting most of the attention. It soon turned into reminiscing in their old Cobra Kai days, a feeling that was bitter sweet.

Bobby eventually spoke up, mentioning work in the morning which effectively brought the night to an end. The drive back to his apartment was quick and quiet. Bobby walked with Johnny to his door instead of walking straight to his car.

"So Sensei, did I convince you that yoga can be badass too?" he smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"I will admit that it wasn't what I was expecting. But no, I still wouldn't call it badass."

There was a click as the door unlocked and Johnny pushed it open slightly.

"I guess I owe you dinner. Friday night, 7 o'clock. I'll pick you up."

"Bobby Brown…" Johnny grinned stupidly, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Bobby chuckled, looking down at his shoes. "And if I was?"

Looking up their eyes met. They studied each other for a moment before Johnny leaned in. Quickly Bobby's hand came between them, his fingers pressing gently against the others lips.

"Johnny, you're drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk…"

Bobby took a step back, pulling his hand away.

"Johnny… last time it took four years of college, two girlfriends and a boyfriend to finally get over you. We can joke and all, I mean I'm okay with myself now. But I just…" Bobby swallowed hard, trying to choose his words carefully. "…besides, I saw the yoga instructor slip you her number. I think she's more your type."

Johnny bit his lip with a nod. What the hell had he been thinking? That was the problem, he hadn't thought, he had just acted.

"I think I am more drunk than I thought…"

"Yeah, maybe I should have been the one driving tonight," Bobby said with a soft smile, "I'll see you Friday. A bet is a bet."


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange really, the way that he had become hyper aware of everything Bobby said or did. The smile given to the valet, the handshake with the host that lasted a little too long. So many thoughts raced through his mind. Were these friendly gestures? Was he interested in these strangers? What was this knot in his stomach? It wasn't like he had a problem with Bobby being gay. Like the other had said, looking back he could see how there was evidence. Bobby had never had a girlfriend back in high school. And then there was that drunk kiss in junior year that neither of them had ever spoken of. The one he had been trying to forget but he found the last week it would surface in his mind from time to time.

"Don't you think this place is a little too fancy for a bet dinner between friends?" Johnny asked as they were seated and he was handed a wine menu.

"Actually, I have a lunch meeting for work on Monday so I wanted to give this place a test run before bringing my clients here." Bobby answered.

That was right, Bobby had actually made something of his life. He had moved on from the past and was not embracing a future of possibilities. Though he had always had the support of home, a luxury that had not been afforded Johnny.

"So I'm your guinea pig then huh?" Johnny smiled. He found himself eyeing what seemed like an endless amount of cutlery surrounding the place setting. It felt like another life time since he had been in a situation that required him to think about which fork he should be using. He also felt out of place with his plaid shirt and jeans. At least Bobby wasn't wearing a suit jacket. He would have felt extremely under dressed then. "Should have told me where we were going, I would have worn something nicer."

Bobby smiled with a chuckle, "You look fine the way you are. Are you okay with wine tonight?"

Johnny nodded, though he knew he'd much rather enjoy a cheap beer. A bottle of the house red was ordered along with steaks. Johnny wondered for a moment about what his life would have been like had he stayed on the fast track. Would he have gotten _the_ job? Would dinners like this be the norm? Would he have made his mother proud? He shook his head to disperse the thoughts.

"Hey Bobby, about the other night… I just wanted to say–"

"You don't have to say anything Johnny," his dinner partner interrupted him.

"I know but I'm sorry, it was stupid." The blonde continued.

"I said there was no apology necessary," Bobby repeated more forcefully this time.

Johnny studied his face carefully. It was easy to tell that Bobby wanted the subject dropped. For some reason ignoring it only seemed worse. Ever since his almost drunken kiss had happened it seemed all he could think about a similar situation that had happened in their youth. The knot in his stomach seemed to tighten. Johnny reached for his wine glass, taking an extra-long gulp.

"So you'll never guess the client I was assigned today." Bobby finally broke the silence as he took a much more sophisticated sip from his wine glass.

"Am I supposed to care?"

Johnny wasn't trying to be rude, it was just that he didn't really know much about marketing.

Bobby chuckled, "This one I think you might. LaRusso Auto."

There was a pause as Johnny digested the information.

"You've got to be shitting me! That asshole?" Another drink polished off his glass of wine.

Taking the bottle, Bobby poured him a second drink. "The one and only. I mean what are the chances that out of all of the marketing firms and all of the clients, I end up with Daniel LaRusso…"

Johnny scoffed, this time just a sip of wine as he tried to pace himself. 'I can do one better. Robby, you know my son? He works there."

"Wait, what?"

Johnny shrugged with another drink.

Their conversation came to a halt as dinner was served, their steaks done to perfection. Johnny wondered when the last time he had eaten anything of this caliber was.

"So your son and LaRusso? How did that happen?" Bobby asked between bites.

Johnny took an angry bite, chewing it forcefully.

"I don't know the full story. I only get bits and pieces here and there. First I found out about it was when I saw Robby at LaRusso's place. Don't ask, long story. Next was when I saw Robby at the All Valley. Kid had been training with him all along. Anyways in the finals against Diaz, _Danielle_ steps up to be his coach."

"Robby made it to the finals?"

"Yeah, Diaz won but Robby's arm got hurt in the semi-finals and I wanted to check on him. Tell him I was proud of him. But then that asshole steps in and Robby just leaves with him before I can even say anything. It's bullshit man."

"How was he?" Bobby asked, leaning forward, "Your son I mean. How was his karate?"

Johnny couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he thought about his son's accomplishments in the tournament.

"Pretty bad ass. The kid's a natural. You should have seen this two legged kick he pulled off!' His smile wavered as sadness washed over his face. "I... I wish he would have trained with me. You know, the one thing I could have shared with him. I'm a pretty shitty dad but I seem to be an alright sensei."

"Your dojo won the All Valley. I'd say you're more than alright." Bobby raised an eye brow.

Johnny just rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways Diaz was involved with LaRusso's daughter, I heard him mention that Robby worked with her dad. He doesn't know Robby's my son… none of them do actually."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "Not really. At first there was no reason to bring it up. By the time we were into the tournament, it seemed like the wrong time to say oh and by the way you know that kid you're fighting? He's my son."

"Fair point…"

"So is LaRusso the bozo you're bringing here Monday?" Johnny placed his steak knife and fork down as he leaned back in his chair.

Bobby shook his head, "No, I'm going to the dealership on Thursday. I'm meeting with an Amanda?"

Johnny gave a nod. "That's his wife."

Bobby studied the blonde as he sipped his wine.

"You sure know a lot about Daniel…" he finally said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh fuck off," Johnny scoffed, "It's not by choice, trust me."

"So your kid works there huh? Robby was it?" Bobby laughed, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"You're not going to let the name thing go, are you?"

"Well, I mean you named your only son after me. I'm honoured."

"I didn't name him after you…" he muttered, looking away.

"Mmhmm…" Bobby placed his glass back on the table as he motioned to the waiter for their cheque.

The bill was paid and the two men left, soon Johnny found himself in the position of saying goodnight to his best friend again. It felt more awkward. This time Bobby stayed in the car which was fine as they had taken his that evening. Stepping out of the vehicle he leaned on the door.

"Hey, if you see Robby… let me know how he's doing?"

"Why don't you just call him up and ask him yourself?"

Johnny shook his head, "He doesn't want to hear from me. Trust me."

They waved their goodbyes as Johnny slammed the door, heading back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby had to admit, the dealership was nice. Daniel obviously knew what he was doing. He couldn't help himself from admiring a Porsche as he walked into the show room.

"Can I help you?"

He blinked, brought back to reality from the land of cars as he stared at the teenager in front of him. He couldn't help but immediately notice the striking resemblance the boy had to Johnny. If he'd had blonde hair it would have been uncanny. Then again he had memorized every aspect of Johnny's face when they were teenagers so he was probably able to catch the similarities of their facial structure that others would miss.

"Sir?"

Bobby blinked once more, "I'm sorry. I'm here for a meeting with Amanda. Robert Brown, she should be expecting me."

"Yeah of course, follow me."

As requested he followed the teen to a meeting room back by the offices, Robby asked if he wanted anything. He requested a glass of water.

"Here you go." Robby placed the glass on the table in front of him. "Mrs. LaRusso should be with you in just a sec. I'll be around if there is anything else you need."

Bobby studied him for a moment. "Are you the Robby from the All Valley tournament? The one that was coached by Daniel LaRusso?"

The boy looked confused for a moment. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Bobby pointed to the embroidered name on the shirt. "Robby. LaRusso Auto. Just made a wild guess."

That earned him a genuine smile, one much more like Johnny's than the fake plastered customer service smile.

"You're interested in karate?"

"I was when I was a teen. You know I was actually at the first All Valley that Daniel won." Bobby's expression darkened as he spoke. "It was a horrible thing that happened to him that day…"

To this day he still thought Daniel was a putz and stubbornly resented him, but it was more out of loyalty to Johnny than anything. No matter what their boyish feud with Daniel was, it didn't excuse what he had done that day in the tournament. For years it had haunted him, causing many sleepless nights. He knew it was wrong but he followed Kreese's orders regardless. What if he had caused permanent damage to Daniel? His mother had been horrified, his whole family ashamed. He had been pulled out of Cobra Kai fast enough to make his head spin, not that it mattered anyways. Kreese didn't want him and after what had happened in the parking lot with Johnny, he never wanted to see that man again. It didn't matter anyways, he had been banned so there was no karate future for him.

"Yeah, those Cobra Kai dicks are still the same today."

"Robby, language!" A woman scolded, entering the conference room. She shot the teen a chiding look before smiling brightly and extending her hand. "Amanda LaRusso."

Bobby stood taking her hand and offering a firm shake. "Robert Brown."

The teen quietly left the conference room. From the bitterness of the boys last comment he was starting to understand why Johnny thought his son wouldn't want to hear from him. In all honesty, Johnny was probably right.

"I appreciate you coming in. We are wanting to revamp our marketing and as I'm sure you know we draw on my husband's passion for karate in most of our advertising." Amanda motioned for him to sit again.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Were you not pleased with your last team?"

Amanda shook her head while seating herself. "No, they were great. We just thought it might be nice to have someone who had some karate or martial arts experience that might be able to understand our vision a little better."

Bobby gave a chuckle, "Now I understand why the new guy got assigned to one of the top clients. So tell me Amanda, what are you looking for?"

* * *

The meeting had gone by smoothly and to his surprise Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Not that it mattered, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that just yet. Would Daniel recognize him? Should he be upfront about who he was if Daniel didn't? Thoughts continued to circle around his head as he walked out onto the lot and into the sun. He spotted Robby waxing one of the cars. Bobby couldn't help himself from walking over.

"Thanks for the help earlier."

Robby looked up from his work with a smile. "Well, that's what they pay me to do."

Bobby hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "You're Johnny Lawrence's son aren't you?"

He watched as the teens eyes darkened.

"Why do you care?" The voice was sharp as he spoke.

"He's a friend of mine. That's how I knew about you being in the All Valley. Johnny was bragging about your accomplishments. You should know your father is really proud."

Robby scoffed. "Oh yeah, real proud. What, he can't even tell me to my face?" he turned to leave.

Bobby reached out, grabbing his arm. "Would you even listen if he tried? I know Johnny's got his problems, but maybe you should show your dad a little respect?"

Robby shoved Bobby away with a look that could kill. "Respect? Oh that's a good one. Tell me, while my dad was bragging about the tournament, did he also tell you that the reason I lost was from one of his student's deliberately injuring me in the semi-finals?"

" _His arm got hurt in the semi-finals,"_ he could hear Johnny's voice from dinner that night echoing in his head. It was like a punch to the gut. How… how could Johnny have let history repeat itself? His chest tightened, he could barely breathe.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Robby shot coldly before stalking off.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the dojo went by like a blur. It was like he wasn't even the one driving, he was just fuelled by rage. He didn't even care that the dojo was filled with students as he stormed in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as he made his way across the mats, not even stopping to take off his shoes.

Bewildered, Johnny did his best to remain in control of himself and the situation for the benefit of his students.

"Diaz, take over. You," he pointed at Bobby, "my office."

The door closed behind them as Johnny turned on his friend. His voice was quiet, but the tone was anything but kind.

"What gives you the right to come into my dojo and act like that in front of my students?"

"Well, I met Robby at the dealership today. He's doing great, no thanks to you of course."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"How…" Bobby bit his lip, fighting back the angry tears welling in his eyes. "How could you let that happen again?"

Johnny stepped back. He had not been prepared for tears. "Let what happen?"

Streams of water made their way down the grown man's cheeks. "You know how much that messed me up! How many years I've regretted what we did to Daniel that day… And yet you took a page right out of the ol' Kreese handbook. How could you do that again? And to your son no less!"

Johnny looked down at the floor, silent.

"So you won't even deny it then?"

"I…" Slowly he looked up to meet the others eyes. "That wasn't me."

"So what, miraculously after 34 years the same thing happens again?"

"Kreese ordered you to take out Daniel. What Hawk did was of his own volition. I should have seen it coming…" He sat down, hanging his head. "All I wanted was for them to gain more confidence, to stop being such losers. Maybe it got a little bit out of control."

"A _little_ bit out of control?" Bobby raised his voice, "This is your _son_ we are talking about Johnny. Did you learn nothing back then?"

"I am not becoming Kreese if that's what you're implying."

Bobby shook his head, "Not becoming Johnny, you already are. And to think I was even…" he trailed off.

"Even what?"

"I thought you had changed."

The look of disappointment in Bobby's eyes was more than he could take. It shook him to the core.

"Just get the fuck out if all you're gonna do is bitch at me. I have a class to run."

Their eyes met, tension thick in the air.

"Yes, _Sensei_." Bobby turned, walking out without glancing back.

* * *

He glanced at the near empty bottle of Jack on the table, it had been three quarters full earlier that evening. Johnny wanted more than anything to be angry with Bobby, angry at the accusation that he had become Kreese, but there was no anger within him. All he could feel was hurt and guilt. The look in his best friend's eyes, knowing he had let the other down. He couldn't live with himself.

There was a knock at the door. His first instinct was to yell for them to fuck off, but he opted for sitting in silence instead.

The knocking came again, more persistent this time. Couldn't they tell he just wanted to be left alone in his misery?

It happened a third time, though now it was a pounding instead of a knock.

"Johnny open up! If you don't get off your drunk ass I'll kick the door down!"

The tightness in his chest started to relax as he heard Bobby's voice. He made his way to the door, kicking a few beer cans out of his way. Turning the lock he opened the door.

"Who said I was drinking?" he asked, balking at the accusation.

"The four drunk voice mails I had on my phone." Bobby replied dryly.

"I never called…" Johnny started but soon noticed the flip phone in his hand, moving to hide it behind his back.

"I can play them for you, I decided not to delete them…" Bobby pulled his phone out before Johnny held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'm drunk. God what are you, my mother?"

"No," Bobby looked down, "But I am sorry. I was a little harsh today. Your fourth message begging for forgiveness kind of made me realize that."

"What's that?" Johnny asked, pointing to the bag that Bobby was holding.

"I thought I'd try to sober you up a little… I got your favorite." He held up the take out bag. "Or at least it was back in high school. I'm not sure what your drunken cravings are these days."

"Oh fuck yeah, fried chicken!" He snatched the greasy bag from the other, drunkenly making his way back to the couch.

"Now this is the shit." Johnny mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

Bobby surveyed the disaster around him. He began to pick up the mess left in the wake of hurricane Johnny. Noticing the bottle of whiskey that was almost polished off on the coffee table. He grabbed it, replacing it with a glass of water.

Johnny watched, giving a laugh. "Just like old times huh? You always taking care of my drunk ass so Sid wouldn't find out."

Bobby gave a shrug as he continued to pick up the mess. "That's what friends are for."

"Dutch never would have." Johnny countered.

"Yeah well, Dutch was Dutch." Bobby gave a small laugh. "Look I'm sorry. I just never really got over what I let Kreese do to me. I don't mean to take it all out on you."

"You're right though. I fucked up my son and now I'm fucking up these kids. It's like I destroy everything I touch."

Bobby stopped his cleaning. Moving across the room he took a seat beside the blonde on the couch. "You haven't fucked anyone up."

Johnny collapsed against the others shoulder, nuzzling closer to him. "I don't know how to fix it."

Bobby had to clear his throat, his pulse quickening. It was surprising how many memories were surfacing in his mind as he took care of Johnny. Their proximity was driving him crazy.

"How about you start with your son? As for the Cobra Kai kids, I've got some extra time. Let me help out with the dojo, once I know what we're doing with we can go from there."

Bobby was met with silence. Looking down he noticed Johnny had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He sighed with a chuckle, it was probably for the best. He started to move, wanting to give Johnny the space to rest, but the blonde shifted. Making a grunt that sounded a bit like "no" he clung tightly to Bobby.

He relaxed back against the couch, leaning down as he gave a small kiss to the others forehead, just like he had so many other nights like this they had spent together in the past.

"Goodnight Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

His head was throbbing as his eyes blinked open. How much had he drank last night? He looked around the bedroom, noticing a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Even with the pounding against his temples a smile pulled at his lips. It had been this way since the first time he had gotten drunk as a teen except usually he had woken up in the guest room of the Brown's house, sometimes even in Bobby's bed. He wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve a friend like Bobby. One who was by his side, even now.

He took a pill, guzzling the water down before standing to stretch. Groaning, he felt the effects of the bender through his whole body. Really he was getting too old for this shit, but somehow he still seemed to travel down this road.

The scent of coffee perked him up, if only a little. He had a vague recollection of the night before but no specifics. Obviously Bobby had spent the night. He made his way into the living room of the apartment, blinking again at the sight before him.

"Why are doing that yoga shit here?"

Bobby gave a chuckle as me moved from warrior I to warrior II. "Because I do this yoga shit every morning."

"You always were into weird shit. All your sci-fi, video games… now this. At least it's quiet."

Bobby continued as he made his way into the kitchen. The pot of coffee was a welcomed sight. He poured himself a cup, sipping from it black. He was about half through it when Bobby joined him in the kitchen.

"It's strong." Johnny murmured, taking another sip.

"With how much you drank last night, I thought it might be nice." Bobby poured himself a cup. "Do you have any coconut oil?"

His head was throbbing too much for this nonsense. "Coconut what?"

Bobby shook his head, "Never mind, you have an empty fridge. What was I thinking?" Grabbing the coffee pot he moved to refill Johnny's mug. "Go sit down and I'll find you something for breakfast."

Johnny grunted but he made hi way to the couch. "Don't you have work? Why are you here?"

"I called in, said I'd work from home. Trust me, I'll make up the hours, I always do." Bobby answered from the kitchen.

Johnny laid back against the plush cushions, eyes closing as he found some relief from the light. A part of him wondered what exactly Bobby could make from the odds and ends in the kitchen. He wasn't really one to keep the fridge stocked.

"We should get you some groceries today. I used the last of your eggs and bread for this lackluster meal."

Eyes opening he looked at the two plates of eggs and toast his friend was placing on the coffee table.

"Any ketchup left?"

The other shook his head as he took a seat at the far end of the couch. "Like I said, grocery shopping."

Even so, Johnny noted that for a meager meal, it still tasted really good. When did Bobby learn how to cook?

"So I've been thinking about what you said last night." Bobby started.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Oh god, what did I say?"

"You should make an effort with Robby. I'm serious. It won't be easy, not by a long shot, but I think he wants a relationship with you just as much as you wish you had one with him."

"He's got LaRusso. What does he need from me?"

"Whatever happened to the Johnny I knew? Who wouldn't take no for an answer and fought for what he wanted?"

"Hey, I'm still the same!"

"Prove it! Don't give up on Robby so quickly. You've got a dojo full of students who look up to you. You can find a way to relate to your son."

"Yeah, about that dojo full of kids. You heard what happened at the All Valley. Maybe I'm not quite the inspiration you think I am."

"If you hadn't passed out last night you would have heard my offer to help out at the dojo. Let me gauge the situation and we'll go from there."

Johnny gazed into his cup of coffee. "Why are you doing all this? You've got your life and your own problems. You don't have to be responsible for mine too."

Bobby reached out, caressing Johnny's cheek gently as he drew his gaze back to him. "Because you're my best friend and I care about you. You always had my back when we were in high school, now it's time to return the favor I guess."

Johnny smiled with a chuckle. "You're such an asshole."

Bobby returned the laugh. "Not as big an asshole as you are. Hurry up and shower so we can go and get some decent food."

* * *

Two nights now Bobby had stayed at his place. Honestly the company had felt nice, kind of like when he had dinner with Diaz and his family. He had never noticed it before, but he was lonely.

Taking a deep breath he got out of the car, walking across the lot. He hated being here but Robby ignored his calls and it was the only way he could think to get to talk with his son.

He walked into the air conditioned building, glancing around for the teen.

"You just don't know how to stay away, do you?"

His shoulders tensed as he clenched his jaw. Turning he came face to face with Daniel.

"If you hadn't given me a piece of shit car, I wouldn't have to come here." He lied.

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked appalled. "I don't carry shit on my lots."

"Yeah, well the car keeps making some damn clicking noise so maybe have your _expert_ mechanics fix that. And change the oil while you're at it."

It was a lie, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the car and he could easily change the oil himself. He needed a plausible reason to be there though.

"Maybe the problem isn't your car, it's your driving."

Johnny opened his mouth to continue their childish bickering but he saw his son heading out to the sales lot.

"Just look at it asshole." He tossed the keys to Daniel as he quickly made his way to follow Robby. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

"Hey Robby."

The teen looked up at him, Johnny watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Look if your friend put you up to this, I never meant to start shit. I just wanted him to know what a piece of work you and your dojo are."

"What?" It took him a moment to realize his son was talking about Bobby. "Yeah, Bobby said he saw you but that's not why I'm here."

"They why are you here dad?"

"Oil change. What, LaRusso didn't tell you he gave me a car after his cousin torched mine?"

It was fighting dirty, but if he could knock Daniel down a notch in his son's eyes, maybe he'd have some small hope. He could tell this was news to his son.

"Louie… that bastard." The tone in Robby's voice made it clear that there was more to this Louie story.

"Anyway, I saw you when I was dropping off the keys inside. Wanted to check on you, see how you're doing."

"Well I'm glad that seeing me sparks some fatherly reaction in you." Robby's tone was sarcastic. "I'm fine, you can stop pretending to care."

"I'm not pretending." Johnny gave his son a meaningful look. "I care more than you'll ever know."

"Well, you sure as hell have a strange way of showing it. Now if you don't mind, I'm not being paid to stand around." The boy turned to leave.

"Robby wait!"

As his son hesitated and turned back to face him he felt his stomach knot. It was now or never.

"I gotta start somewhere, don't I? What about dinner, my place?"

Robby hesitated. Johnny had no idea what the boy was thinking.

"Saturday night, 5 o'clock. Think about it."

For a moment he thought his son might actually say something but instead he watched the teen turn and walk away without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby watched as Johnny dragged his hands down his face as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I honestly don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. I chose this as something simple to make."

"No, it's not this." Johnny was annoyed, "I just don't get why you're harping on it. You weren't there Bobby, he's not coming."

"Did he say no?"

"He didn't say yes."

"He didn't say no either. How will it look if he _does_ show up and you're not prepared?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Alright. This for crust, what did you call it? Man bread?"

"Naan." Bobby corrected.

"Naan bread. Then sauce, toppings, shred cheese and cook 10 mins."

"At what temperature?"

"Why can't I just order in pizza? Save all these steps."

"400F. And you can't because I already bought everything. It's more meaningful cooking it together than eating take out in the same room."

Johnny had no response for him. He knew he was right. Some of his favorite memories of his mom were making dinner with her. The only difference was he was much younger than Robby at that time.

"Shit, 4:30 already? I should get out of here." Bobby made his way to the couch, shoving the last few personal items into his bag. Staying at Johnny's apartment was more common than not which worked out in a way for him as he still had yet to find a place of his own. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't want to live with her indefinitely. On the flip side he knew he couldn't stay with Johnny indefinitely either, but he would enjoy it for the time being.

"What are you doing tonight anyways?" Johnny asked leaning against the wall as he watched.

"Well, since I have a couple days off, I'm helping my mom pack up the house and get it ready to list."

"No shit! Your mom's leaving your old house?"

"It's too big for her to maintain herself. She hates to go, but she knows it's for the best. She found some senior living complex to move into."

Bobby looked up to notice a thoughtful look on Johnny's face.

"What's got you thinking?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nothing. Just a lot of memories of that place I guess. Also, the fact that I haven't been there in years yet the thought of it selling makes me a little sad."

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, me too. Hey, next week I have some time. I can drop by the dojo?"

"Oh yeah, maybe."

He knew Johnny was avoiding his gaze. He hated the knot in his stomach each time Johnny avoided the subject of him visiting the dojo. He tried to rationalize with himself that this was residual of his outburst in the dojo, but something kept nagging at him telling him it was much bigger than that."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you sometime then?" Bobby slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll do dinner or something next week." Johnny nodded as he made his way to the door, opening it for Bobby.

"I'll call later to find out how things go with Robby."

"If he even shows…"

Bobby chuckled. "He'll show. You never know."

They were in such close proximity in the doorway, he didn't really know how it happened. It could have been muscle memory from having lived with his ex for so long. Maybe was distracted with his arms full. Whatever it was, he moved in for a kiss. It only registered seconds before it would be too late and he awkwardly aborted mission. Even if he hadn't actually kissed Johnny, the blonde had to have known what had been about to happen.

"Call me." He avoided eye contact as he left the apartment, moving quickly to his car without a glance back. He popped the trunk as he placed his bags in the back, moving to seat himself in the drivers side.

"Fuck!" He yelled as his fist came down on the steering wheel. Soon his body went limp as he rested his forehead against the wheel.

All these years he had been lying to himself. Being far away he had been able to numb the ache but it was more than clear he had never gotten over Johnny Lawrence.

"Well Bobby, you're in over your head on this one." He sighed as he sat up. He needed a break from Johnny. Turning the keys in the ignition he put the car in gear and drove off with a renewed urgency to find a place to live.

* * *

He watched the man as he left his dad's apartment. Robert, that was how he had introduced himself at the dealership. _Well Robert, you've been spending a lot of time with my dad_ , Robby thought as he brushed some loose strands of hair behind his ear. Ever since his dad had stopped by the dealership with his offer to make peace, Robby couldn't deny that he was intrigued. The past couple of day's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had scoped out his old man's place. To his surprise, it seemed this man had been there every time. But what did he know about his father's life.

Even now, glancing at his watch, he didn't know what to do. A small part of him ached to spend time with his father. A bigger part of him wanted to stay away just to spite the man. Though it seemed the biggest part of him was just afraid of getting hurt. His father had let him down one too many times in the past. It was hard to open up and let that man into his life once more if there was even the slightest chance he could be hurt again.

He stayed in his spot across the street until the alarm on his watch chimed. 5 o'clock. Well he hadn't left yet. Robby inhaled slowly, exhaling in the same fashion. He could hear Mr. LaRusso's voice in his head, reminding him that he needed to find balance in his life. After a few more breaths, he made his way to the apartment building.

Even as he came face to face with the door he hesitated. Everything within him screamed that he'd just get hurt again but then he'd hear his father's voice; _I gotta start somewhere_. If his dad was truly trying to reach out, could he let this chance pass by? Would he ever really find the balance Mr. LaRusso talked about if he never worked things out with his dad?

Reaching out he knocked on the door. Just because he showed up didn't mean he couldn't bail oin the first five minutes.

The look of shock on his father's face as he opened the door made him smirk. His dad hadn't been expecting him.

"Robby…"

"Yeah, didn't think I'd show up either." He said as he walked in, looking around the place.

"So then why are you here?"

The teen shrugged. "Thought it could be hilarious to watch you try to play dad after all these years." Sure maybe he showed up for dinner but that didn't mean he had to let his walls down just yet.

"Yeah, I probably deserve that."

The lack of response troubled him and he wasn't sure why. Did he want his dad to start a fight?

"So what take out is it tonight, pizza? Chinese?"

The man cleared his throat. It was comforting to know they were both uncomfortable.

"Actually, I thought we'd make it? Nothing fancy, just these like mini pizza things."

That caught him off guard. In all his life his dad had never tried this hard.

"Sure. It's pretty had to fuck up pizza, right?"

This caused his dad to chuckle, the tension in the air easing if only just a little as the two made their way into the kitchen space.

His dad picked up a package turning it in his hands. "So we use this naan bread or whatever and then top it."

"You know what naan bread is?" He asked in disbelief.

"What? Hell no. A friend gave me the directions."

So that's why that man had been here earlier. He didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed that his dad had gone for help to plan the evening.

"Okay, so we should pre-head the oven right? What temp?"

Johnny paused. Bobby had gone over this with him and he should have remembered. "Fuck…"

Robby shook his head, "I'll look it up, don't worry about it." He pulled out his cell phone, looking up the instructions.

Once the oven was pre-heating they set about topping their pizza's, commenting on which were their favorites and least favorite. Conversation flowed, something he hadn't been expecting in the least. It felt like the first conversation he had ever had with his dad, even if it was just about pizza.

In the end the meal had even ended up being good. That was an added bonus. As they finished eating the conversation was starting to wane as well. It wasn't surprising, they barely knew each other. What was there to talk about?

"I should probably get going. I've got some training to do…" Honestly he didn't, but he was a mixed back of emotions and going out to the old Miyagi place would probably help clear his head if even a little.

"Maybe next time we could watch a movie."

It was more a statement than a question and it brought the vice grip back to his stomach.

"Don't promise a next time if you're not going to follow through." His voice was cold, void of emotion.

"I mean it Robby."

"Do you have Netflix?"

"Net-what?"

Robby rolled his eyes. He should have known better. "Never mind, DVD it is."

"So, next time?"

His dad's voice sounded so hopeful.

"I'll think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

The ring of his phone startled him. Midnight calls weren't common for him. Looking at the caller ID his stomach sank, not sure he was ready for this. At the same time if things had gone horribly wrong and this was a drunken call, could he really leave Johnny alone when he had been the one to encourage it all in the first place?

"Johnny, hi." He said as he answered the call.

" _I thought you said you'd call. I've been waiting man!"_

Bobby bit his lip, still reeling from what he had almost done that afternoon. "Oh yeah, sorry been busy. Must have slipped my mind."

" _He showed up asshole! I thought you'd want to know_." Johnny's voice was light. Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I want to know. Sorry, I should have called." He tried his best to keep his voice light as well.

" _All we did was make the pizzas and eat, but it's a start right? We made plans for a movie next time."_

"Next time, huh? That's great. Look, I'd love to talk but I was in the middle of something…"

" _No, I get it. It's late. Come over tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it."_

It took all of his self-control not to blurt out yes automatically. "I'd love to Johnny, I would, but I'm helping my mom this weekend…"

" _Shit, that's right. Sorry man. I could come over and help?"_

Bobby's knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of his chair. "That's really nice to offer, but we have a lot of my dad's things to sort through. It's pretty emotional on my mom." It wasn't a complete lie, but even so he know he mom wouldn't mind Johnny's company. He was like a second son to her. Bobby was the one who couldn't deal being in the same place as Johnny.

" _I get it, tell her 'hi' from me."_ He could hear the disappointment in the others voice.

"I will, she'll like that. We'll catch up later okay?"

They exchanged goodbyes and Bobby dropped the phone on the table beside him. He had to figure out how to get his feelings under control, and fast. With a stretch he went back to his laptop, scouring the rental adds in the area.

* * *

It was weird, standing on the front porch of the Brown house, the same as it had been so many times as a teen. He couldn't believe this small bit of his history was about to slip through his fingers like almost everything else.

Any time things got bad with Sid he found solace and comfort here. He never knew if Mr. and Mrs. Brown had ever known the extent of his home life. Bobby had been sworn to secrecy but he wondered how much the adults had picked up on their own.

This time it was a different pain that brought him here.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked as he opened the door.

"What do you think?" He swallowed hard. "It's been like a week and you haven't returned a single call. What the hell Bobby?"

"Look, let's not do this here." Bobby motioned for Johnny to follow him into the house. Last thing they needed was to put on a show for the neighbours.

It was amazing how it almost seemed like the house had stopped in time, unchanged from their youth. If he had been there on better terms he might have said something about it, but as it was he was pissed and wanted answers.

Bobby led him out into the backyard. The sky was turning as dusk descended. Garden lights started to glow as darkness surrounded them. The yard and pool were familiar, this was one of the three hang out spots at the Brown household.

"I've been busy okay?" Bobby finally answered him.

"Busy?" Johnny gave him ma look, "Shit Bobby, you've always been busy yet have always seemed to make time for me. You said you'd help me with Robby… with everything! Right now I feel pretty damn ignored and I can't figure out what the fuck I've done to be treated like this."

"You did nothing!" Bobby sounded exasperated. "It's me okay? What happened last time!"

Johnny paused for a moment, recalling the last time they had seen each other. "What happened?"

"Shit Johnny…" He shook his head, looking up at the sky. "I almost _kissed_ you."

Johnny started laughing. "Seriously? That is the reason you're ignoring me? I don't fucking care, I've forgotten it already."

The blonde moved closer, trying to coax the other to look at him with no luck.

"It's not just that Johnny. It's the feelings attached to it. I _wanted_ to kiss you…" Finally he met the others gaze. "You asked me once if my crush on you was in the past. I've finally realized my feelings are still the same. I'm in love with you Johnny."

Silence fell around them, the air heavy as he digested the words of his best friend. If he was completely honest with himself the news wasn't really a shock at all. He couldn't really explain why but there was a part of him that was relieved by the confession. His stomach knotted in a way he hadn't felt since he was a teen. A sick fear that if Sid ever found out about his relief that there would be hell to pay. At the same time he remembered Bobby saying that they were adults now and things like that didn't matter anymore.

Without a second thought he closed in, his lips crashing against the others for a brief moment before his partner pulled away.

"What the hell was that?!" Bobby snapped angrily. "I'm not joking asshole! If you can't take that seriously-"

He grabbed Bobby's arm, pulling him close. "I am serious."

"But you're…"

"I… I don't know. I can't explain it. Without you around I feel empty. I just want _this_ right now."

Bobby swallowed hard, studying his face. "But will you want it tomorrow? Or the day after that?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that."

This time it was Bobby who closed the gap between them, his lips pressing earnestly. The kisses almost felt desperate, as though Bobby was afraid that at any moment the spell would end.

Placing his hand on the others lower back, the blonde drew him against his body forcing the kisses to slow. His partner's arms came around his neck and he could feel fingers start to make their way through his golden locks. Pulling his lower lip between his own, Johnny sucked at it playfully before releasing. Light kisses were littered against the others jaw as he made his way to Bobby's ear, teeth scraping gently down the lobe. The gasp his partner let out brought a smile to his lips though he was soon distracted by the sight of the lounge chair on the deck. He could feel the kisses that were pressed against his neck but it only made the flood of memories so much worse.

It had been about halfway through their junior year, Dutch had the house to himself and obviously a party ensued. He couldn't remember exactly how they had gotten the alcohol, it was probably one of Jimmy's older brothers. They always seemed to be their usual hook up.

The party was great, they were celebrating something. New year's, that was right. He had just won the All Valley for the second time only a few weeks prior and they had everything to celebrate. Cobra Kai was on top of the world. It was Tommy that had started the drinking games, he always started shit like that. Bobby as always paced himself and hadn't participated. He had never really thought about it at the time but they had been lucky to have a friend willing to stay sober enough at parties, at least where alcohol was involved. Bobby had probably kept them out of more trouble than he would like to admit.

That night Bobby had brought his drunk ass home knowing that if Johnny had shown up to his own house totally inebriated there would have been hell to pay. He had felt nauseous and the cool night air was helping his stomach so they had opted to stay out on the deck, both boys squeezing into one of the lounge chairs together as they laid it back. The sky had been beautiful that night, Bobby pointing out winter constellations to him and he hadn't been listening in the slightest. They had talked, open and honest conversations. And then it happened. He had leaned in and kissed Bobby. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal if it had ended there but it hadn't. One kiss led to another, each becoming longer and more drawn out than the last as the groping began. Who knows how long they would have made out for if it hadn't ended suddenly with him emptying the contents of his stomach on the deck of the pool.

"Johnny?"

The sound of his name snapped him back to the present, meeting the worried gaze of his friend.

"Yeah, sorry…"

Bobby caressed his cheek. "Is this okay? What's wrong?"

Johnny bit his lip. "Nothing. I just… I was just remembering the first time we kissed out here."

Bobby pulled away. "You remember that?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I always thought you were too drunk to remember it, you never brought it up. I just left well enough alone, figured it was a drunken mistake… Besides you were dating Ali too."

Everything was to starting to feel like it was too much, his knees felt weak. He sat down in a chair, head between his knees as he took deep breaths, trying to fend off the dizziness.

"No, I remembered it. Scared the shit out of me." He felt his body start to tremble, a reaction he hadn't felt in years.

"I liked it, you know?" Johnny finally looked up. "It had felt just as good as making out with Ali and I knew…" He looked away again, "If Sid ever found out, he would have killed me."

"I know."

Bobby did know. He had been the only person privy to the whole picture of his home life.

"I never brought it up mostly because I didn't trust myself. It was easier to pretend it never happened than to deal with all the feelings I had."

"So you had feelings?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Fuck, even if I did, everywhere I turned was someone who would tell me how wrong they were. And I had feelings for Ali too. I really loved her man."

"I know you did Johnny."

A silence settled over the yard as each man tried to process all the information about an incident that had happened almost 35 years in the past.

"I should get going," Johnny stood slowly. "Don't be a stranger though, okay? Show the fuck up every once in a while.""

"Yeah, I will." Bobby smiled.

Johnny knew the other was studying him. "You _can_ kiss me."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Can I though?"

Johnny shrugged, kicking at an imaginary rock. "Shit, I have no idea what's going on, I'm not promising anything. But yeah, you can."

The space between them closed, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"I'll stop by this week, I promise. I've missed you too much to stay away after tonight."

"I'll hold you to that asshole." Johnny smiled, turning to leave.


End file.
